


One Fucked Up Guy

by eddieteddiebear



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieteddiebear/pseuds/eddieteddiebear
Summary: Toby has a small secret. Everyone knows him as the bubbly one when he is off work and as the sadistic killer that gets shit done on a mission, no matter how messy it gets. No one knows how fucked up he really is.





	One Fucked Up Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is really the first time I've written sum gud shit that I'm proud of so leave a kudos please <3

She didn't even get enough time to get out of the door before he had snagged her wrist and pulled her back so hard her shoulder could have dislocated. He had thrown her back across the room, causing her to stagger backwards and fall flat down on her back, making her hiss. He stood in the doorway, his twitching fingers coming to rest on the top of his hatchet before he pulled it out of his belt and caught it by the handle.

“Why the hell did you think t-trying to run was a good idea y-you stupid bi-itch?” he asked her, stepping forward and tapping two of his finger nails on the fluorescent orange, hardened plastic handle of his hatchet. The only retort she could spit out of that little mouth of hers was “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!?” He figured she was trying to raise the alarm to her parents. Little did she know they were disembowelled and in pieces in their own room.

He smirked a little at the memory of how her father fought before his hatchet buried itself in his throat, cutting his yell of terror short and causing his filthy lying eyes to roll back in his head as he bled quickly out and drowned on his own blood. Don't think of that now Toby, you have something much better laying in front of you, sitting there quivering and practically wetting herself, he thought to himself before catching a glimpse of her faded red hair ducking past him and taking off down the corridor behind him. God fucking dammit Toby.

He quickly spun and darted after her, catching her just outside of her parents room by grabbing her sweet little ponytail, tangling his fingers in the dishevelled mop and ripping back. She came flying back towards him with a scream of pain and terror as he quickly let go and slammed his arm around her neck, keeping her in an almost choke hold with one arm while holding the blade of his hatchet up to her pretty little neck with the other.

“Comon, I don't think even the 'n-natural' blonde bimbos in the f-films are as bad as you...” he growled in her ear, using the arm around her neck to pull his mouth guard down past his chin and reveal his scarred left cheek and crooked grin to her. He could see her eyes widening in terror as she clawed and pulled at the arm around her neck. She could breath fine, he made sure to make sure she at least had that. He didn't want asphyxiation taking her before he got to his fun. “P-please don't hurt me or my family...please I have a little brother, he needs us...” she choked out, tears starting to form in his eyes. Toby's own eyes widened slightly, flashbacks of his own older sister being torn to shreds flashing in front of his eyes before he tightened his grip on her, cutting her airflow off a little more.

“I g-guess he's gonna be comin' h-home to a blood bath then...” he muttered, pulling her into the doorway of her parents room and kicking the ajar door open, doing it so hard the door handle buried itself into the wall. She suddenly fell still in his arms, her insistent scratching stopping as her legs buckled and her arms fell to her sides. Her mother was on the bed, most of her face and the top of her head practically gone, the pillow beneath her head split. Her blood and the feathers mixed to create a contrast that pleased Toby as he nudged her head with his shoulder, making her look down at her father's body. His head was in the same condition, the back of it caved in and his throat with the lovely gouge out of it, blood pooling on the pretty cream carpet.

Her body was quaking violently, as if she were having a seizure in his arms. She was no long fighting. It was as if she had given up. He leaned close into her ear and sneered “If I didn't get so say goodbye, no one does...” before the blade of his hatchet swung down, striking her just below her diaphragm and burying itself in her soft flesh with a delicious sound. Her eyes widened and she tried to scream as the blade was ripped back out, blood gushing from her now wide open abdomen. He dropped his hatchet on the floor and kicked it away from them both, using the now free hand to trail down her side of her rib cage and waist. He trailed his fingers back up and stopped at the edge of the wound he had caused, growling lowly in her ear as he moved his hand to run his fingers along the fresh edges. Her breathing was so fast he feared she would pass out before dying, he needed to hurry.

He suddenly pushed his hand into the gaping wound, causing the girl his his arms to suddenly scream in agony, her hands raising to try and pull his arm off her neck again. Her attempts were so much weaker now, he thought, feeling how her muscles tensed around his wrist as he scratched around inside her. Her screaming quickly started to weaken as he tangled his hand in her intestines and pulled hard, ripping them from her body and pulling them up into her sight, showing them to her quickly fading eyes. Her vision was fast turning black and her scrabbling hands had dropped again. “Any last w-words?” he murmured, dropped her guts and slowly starting to lower both of them to the floor.

“P..please...I don't wanna die...why did you do this...” she choked out, her eyes starting to flutter as her ass hit the floor and Toby squatted behind her, supporting her.

“If its any consolation, you are the p-prettiest bitch I've killed this week...” he replied, grinning as her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed in his arms, her blood making a steadily growing pool beneath her body.

Toby laid her down on her back on the floor before shuffling over to the wall and slamming his back to it, grabbing his hatchet along the way. He sat down with his back against the wall and his feet planted on the floor in front of him, his hatchet sat on the floor beside him as he laid his head back with a pleased sigh. He looked around at the carnage, the girls body laying not even 6 feet from his bloodied boot. His eyes scanned over her corpse. She was so pretty while she was alive...he thought, his eyes rolling back a little into his head.

 

It was at this moment he realised the tightness in his jeans was certainly not there earlier and he looked down, biting at the inside of his cheek. He had about 15 minutes until anyone started to worry about him (if they ever even did) and he didn't think he deserved to be blue balled only to try and get it out in the shower later and have Sally break the lock on the bathroom door again. He weighed up the pros and cons, tracing the seam up the middle of his jeans in thought before mistakenly running his finger over the tip of his dick and jolting forward with a choked gasp, derailing his train of thought.

Guess that's the decision made...

He pulled his gloves off, dropping them on the floor next to his hatchet and hastily attempted to get his jeans button undone. It was times like this he cursed his twitching. While it made him a lot more intimidating, it was still there out of mission and combat situations. He shook his head and got the button undone, pulling the zipper of his fly apart and opening his jeans enough to reach his hand in and fish his cock out of his boxers. The slightly chilled touch of his hand to his dick made him jolt again, letting out something between a moan and sigh. It was a shock to his system but a welcome one as he pulled his cock out into the open and traced down the underside with his finger, biting into his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

He pushed his hood back and pulled his goggles off, dropping them beside his gloves and hatchet as he traced back up his dick, catching the sensitive underside of his head and groaning as his head laid back and hit the wall behind him. The nagging voice at the back of his head told him to hurry up, he had only around 8 minutes to get this done before someone came looking. He slightly turned his head and looked at the door, thinking to himself. If I can barricade myself in here...it'll take longer for someone to find me, he pondered before getting up and pulling the door handle from the wall, closing the door and locking it with the shitty lock he had broken earlier. He pulled the dressing table from beside the door across the doorway and pushed it to the door as flush as he could before returning to his spot and smirking in triumph.

He continued where he left off, wrapping his hand fully around his now throbbing cock and slowly teasing himself. Now he didn't have to worry as much about being caught, he started to really have fun, dragging his hand teasingly slow up his shaft before doing the same back down. He began to speed up, allowing himself to have some fun as his hips tried to twitch up into his touch. He tried to suppress the twitches but they felt so god damn good...He could almost cum right then and there...

A bang downstairs ripped him from his daze and caused him to grip the base of his dick. He whimpered brokenly, frowning and turning his head, pressing his ear to the wall to listen. He could hear several familiar voices, sounded like Masky, Jeff, E.J and Hoodie had come looking. He heard them all talking to each other before two sets of heavy boots started coming up the stairs. Two of them were coming upstairs...and the idea of being caught made Toby even more excited...

He heard the pairs of boots split up on the carpet of the hall, checking all of the rooms including the bimbo's next door. Toby's hand involuntarily twitched, making him groan slightly and making him start to slowly jack off again, the thought of who ever was out there catching him like this spurring him on. One of the pairs of boots stopped outside the door of the master bedroom and jiggled the door knob. Toby watched it and bucked up hard into his hand, muffling his mewl with his free hand.

“Brian, get over here...this door seems to be locked.” he heard Masky say, “Do I kick it open?”  
“Looks like someone already broke the lock earlier,” he heard Hoodie reply, “The lock mechanism has been forced deeper into the door, look.”  
“Toby! Are you in there?” Masky called, knocking on the door hard, “If you don't answer the door is coming in.”

This just spurred Toby on further, groaning into his hand as he started bucking his hips up into his hand repeatedly, fucking his hand with purpose. The sound of a boot destroying the lock was the thing that broke him, pushing him over the edge as he slammed his hips up and gasped, cumming into his fist and onto the floor between his legs with a deep moan from his chest. His head dropped and he barely noticed as another hit to the door shunted the dresser forward slightly.

“Bastard barricaded it...” he heard Masky mutter. He was still blissed out of his mind as the dresser suddenly went flying forward away from the door and stopping just short of crushing the bimbo's hand under it. The door had also swung open and Hoodie's boots were visible in the doorway out of the corner of Toby's eye. Hoodie stepped into the room, noticing the three bodies before noticing Toby about 4 feet from the door, leaning against the wall with his fist full of cum and his shoulders rising and falling with a shaky rhythm. Masky came into the room soon after Hoodie.

“Toby what the fuck.”

Toby, who was still coming down from his high, didn't hear as Masky and Hoodie muttered above him. All he caught was “Tell Jack and Jeff we got this.” from Masky. Hoodie stuck his head out of the door, calling for Jeff and E.J to stay downstairs as Toby was in a bad episode. Both men downstairs agreed rather quickly as they didn't feel like catching a hatchet to the shoulder. The bedroom door closed as best it could after being broken down twice and Masky squatted down beside Toby, Hoodie taking the other side. Masky hooked his fingers under Toby's chin and forced him to look up at him. “You sir, are one sick mother fucker.” Masky growled under his breath, letting Toby's head drop again and taking off his own gloves. Hoodie did the same and took Tim's, putting both pairs on top of the dresser.

“Brian, find the shit we need while I get this little bastard coherent...” Tim instructed, Brian pushing his hood back and taking his balaclava off, placing it next to the gloves and starting to search through drawers. Tim grabbed Toby's ankle and pulled him away from the wall, causing him to yelp and fall onto his back, barely missing his head on the wall. “Tim...? Brian...? What are you do-” he was cut off by a whimper as Tim grabbed the base of his dick, making him twitch up into his hand desperately. “You better keep your mouth shut Toby, Jeff and Jack are right downstairs. You don't want them to hear you being a bitch right?” Tim asked in a deep, husky voice. Brian returned, squatting on the other side of Toby with a bottle in his hand. Toby shook his head, putting the pieces together pretty quickly and relaxing slightly. Toby might have seemed dense at times but he wasn't that dense. He knew what was going to go down. And he was completely okay with it.

Tim took his mask off, tossing it onto the dresser and taking the bottle from Brian. “You take his mouth, I'll take the other end?” Brian nodded in response and gestured for Toby to get on his hands and knees. He weakly did so, his arms suddenly giving out on him and making him slam his cheek to the carpet. He groaned and just stayed there, Brian sitting himself down cross legged in front of him and starting to undo his jeans. Meanwhile Tim had already gotten his undone and had pushed them down to mid thigh along with his boxers.

Toby felt icy fingers hooking over the top of his jeans and pulling them down to his bent knees, his only response being a quiet whine before it became a yelp as he was pulled up by his hair and pulled forward, Brian's dick hitting his lips and sliding over his tongue into his mouth. Brian let out a soft hiss in pleasure, petting the back of Toby's head in apology for pulling his hair. The only thing in Toby's mind was “suck” so he did, running his tongue up the underside of Brian's cock and playing with the sensitive underside of his tip. It was obvious Brian was appreciating it, his hips slowly bucking and rolling. Toby's own hips were swaying from side to side as he greedily lapped up Brian's dick, almost forgetting Tim was behind him until those icy fingers were pushing against his hole with lube on them and pushing their way in. He yelped and jolted forward, suddenly deep-throating Brian and making him groan. Toby's eyes pricked slightly with tears as Tim realised he didn't need any prep, he had already been preparing himself at the mansion for a while.

Tim smirked and pulled his fingers out wiping the excess lube on his dick and using a little extra too. He moved up behind Toby, rubbing the tip against Toby's hole teasingly, causing Toby to try and buck back but Tim kept his hips still while muttering for him to have patience. Toby whined, focusing on Brian again and focusing on the feeling of Brian playing with his hair, petting him and keeping him calm.

Suddenly Tim had pushed in hard, causing Toby to shoot forward again, Brian's dick hitting the back of his throat and causing his eyes to roll back in his head as he moaned around it. Brian seemed to love this too as his hands buried themselves in Toby's thick hair and pulled slightly. All three seemed to freeze for a few seconds, getting used to the sensations they were feeling before Tim started to roughly thrust deep into Toby, making him feel like he was being filled completely as he moaned and whined pathetically around Brian's cock. The vibrations caused by this were starting to drive Brian slightly mad, being unable to thrust up into Toby's mouth. Brian manoeuvre himself up onto his knees, raising himself and starting to thrust shallowly into Toby's mouth. He was definitely more gentle than Tim.

 

10 minutes in, Toby was starting to lose his mind. Both men were thrusting into him with reckless abandon, Tim hitting his prostate with every other thrust and Brian borderline choking him as he fucked his mouth and throat like a toy. He could tell both were getting close, it was extremely evident due to how sloppy they were both getting. He was too caught up in his own thoughts that he was caught off guard when his own orgasm tore him down, causing him to cry out in pleasure and tighten around Tim's dick. In turn his caused Tim to jolt forward and growl as he came deep inside Toby. Brian followed a few seconds later, thrusting deep down into Toby's throat and causing him to gag as he came. He still managed to swallow.

Both men pulled out, leaving Toby to drop between them panting and twitching heavily. His shoulders and chest rose and fell shakily as he looked up at Tim and Brian with foggy eyes and a dopey grin on his face. Tim rolled his eyes and got up, stepping over the corpse of the bimbo and wandering to the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him. Brian tucked himself away and did his jeans up before sitting cross legged and pulling Toby's head onto his lap, stroking and petting his hair.

“You did so good Toby...” he mumbled to make sure Tim couldn't hear, “I'll get you cleaned up, we can leave and get back to the mansion...” All Toby could do was nod and lean shakily into Brian's touch.

 

Jeff and E.J walked ahead, the kid that had been left from the family gripping E.J's hand and following along crying. Masky was between them, his hands buried in his jacket pockets and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Last of all Hoodie and Toby were at the back, Toby limping slightly. Brian hoped Jeff and E.J didn't figure it out but from the way Jack was grimacing when the 3 came downstairs, Hoodie figured that he knew. That guy had an incredible sense of smell...


End file.
